Paint Me A Sinner
by vagueabond
Summary: "Nathan, this isn't an ordinary repossession. This man managed to get away." A new target sends the repo man to a mysterious, abandoned town called Silent Hill.


Hey look, a fanfic not about Game of Thrones! Be amazed, guys, be amazed. The idea for this struck me during work and wouldn't get out of my head. It will, should I stay interested, be several chapters long, as it is meant to be a very long fanfic, possibly with sequels. We'll see how things go. Anyways, reviews are very welcome, I'll probably be way more likely to continue this if people actually like reading it, haha.

I do not own Repo! or Silent Hill, though that should be fairly clear since this is a site for fanfiction, not original work.

* * *

The repo man's hand was halfway up the dead man's chest when the communicator on his wrist went off, emitting a beeping noise which immediately tore him away from the glee of killing. With a slight growl of irritation, Nathan Wallace answered the disrupting call from his boss, Rotti Largo.

"Nathan, I need to see you in my office as soon as possible," Rotti's voice crackled over the communicator. "It's important."

Nathan need not reply, Rotti knew Nathan would obey him. He always did.

With a jerk, he tore the newly repossessed heart from the chest of the man before him, stored it in its protective baggie, and hurried on his way, thoroughly annoyed that Rotti had cut short his fun. Although, reflecting, perhaps this was for the better – Nathan had noticed more and more lately that he was taking a little too much pleasure in his secret profession, and he worried this secondary personality of his might creep more and more into his life with Shilo. And that was something Nathan certainly didn't want. His life with Shilo was precious, and his job as a repo man was sacred in its own fashion, but he did not want the pair to intermingle. Ever.

However, for now, he pushed this thought from his mind as he approached GeneCo's tower, taking long strides through the halls to reach the elevator. It was getting late, he supposed, as the tower was nearly empty of its staff – but those who were there, who stole glances at the infamous Repo Man. Nathan found it peculiar how, no matter how often he entered this building – whether it was to bring repossessed organs back to their 'home', or if it was to speak with Rotti about new contracts – he still got surprised, even fearful looks from his fellow GeneCo employees. He supposed there was something offsetting about his job to those who weren't employed to do it.

Nathan entered the elevator and jabbed irritably at the buttons, pressing the number corresponding with the top floor – Rotti's office. A short wait, and he arrived at his destination. Feeling no need to conceal his identity with Rotti, Nathan removed his mask with meticulous care and strode towards Rotti's desk, where the CEO of GeneCo himself sat going over some papers.

"Nathan!" Rotti greeted him, wheezing a couple times before standing. Rotti did not sound particularly delighted to see his repo man, however Nathan somehow doubted that Rotti regularly felt delighted at anything outside of his own wealth. "Nathan Wallace, I have a mission for you," Rotti announced. He strode over to the computer on which he kept the files of those whose organs belonged to GeneCo, and with a few taps on the keys, brought up the image of a man.

"This is your new target," Rotti told him, his voice gruff and almost agitated, as if this man had done something beyond just forgetting to pay his dues.

Nathan chose to ignore this peculiar tone to Rotti's voice, and he studied the man's portrait for a moment, before looking to his boss, feeling rather confused. "You could have just sent it to me– " he began, but Rotti quickly cut him off with an explanation.

"Nathan, this isn't an ordinary repossession. This man _managed to get away_."

Everything made sense to him now. Rotti's irritation, why he had to come here to get the target rather than having the information sent to him on his wrist communicator...their horrific little world didn't go further than an overpopulated island as far as most were concerned, but every now and again someone took it further, someone left Crucifixus.

"He—I—where did he go?" Nathan stuttered in pure amazement; it was near impossible to get off the island without one of Rotti's private planes, and Nathan somehow doubted that his boss had been willing to lend a hand to someone hoping to escape payment.

Rotti coughed again, and gave the keys a few quick taps. A world map appeared on the screen. The continents, Nathan mused, were much more dishevelled on the world's map now than the once were. He remembered a time when he could identify the old continents – North and South America, Europe, Asia, and so on – although now that seemed nearly as impossible as his targets escape. The demise of the world, save Crucifixus he supposed, had really taken a toll on its geography. Nathan took note of the bright red flashing spec on the map, which alerted him to the whereabouts of the heart owed to Rotti. Surprisingly, it didn't look very far away from the island mass he recognized as Crucifixus.

"It's a place called...'Silent Hill'," Rotti explained, jabbing his finger towards the red dot. "I'll have you flown out on the morrow...heaven knows how he got there."

Nathan was not thoroughly enthralled with the idea of leaving Shilo for however long it would take to gun down this man hiding out in Silent Hill. There was a part of him which commended his most valiant efforts, which was amazed that he had managed to get off the island at all, let alone get as far as he did (which was not really that far in the grand scale of things, but was much further than anyone else had ever gotten). Despite this admiration, Nathan was certainly not pleased about leaving Shilo, and if this man was the cause of that, he would be glad to take the payment owed in blood.

He slipped cautiously and quietly into the house the two shared from his secret entrance, and he quickly began removing his uniform. He pulled the mask off once again (he had made sure to put it on for his walk home, no one dared try to attack the repo man), wiping perspiration from his brow, and shrugged out of his uniform. It pooled at his feet, and he stared blankly at it for a moment before stepping out of it and placing it neatly on its hook, along with his helmet. He then strode over to a neatly folded pile of clothing he had worn before going out to do his work, put it on, and then headed upstairs to his daughter's bedroom.

How could he explain this to Shilo? Nathan was able to get away with disappearing nightly, but it wasn't as if she wouldn't notice if he were gone for a week...possibly more. Could she even take care of herself for that long? Should he ask someone to look after her?

A thousand queries rushed through Nathan's already busy mind. Did he even know anyone he could ask to look after her?

_Mag_, a voice in his head immediately supplied, but no, Mag didn't even know Shilo was alive, and Nathan didn't want to bring back demons he had already buried long before. No, Shilo would have to look after herself, he decided, and with that he pushed the door to his daughter's room open, gently pulled the curtains around her bed aside, and sat down on the edge of her bed, gently shrugging her awake. His fingers caressed the silky folds of her blankets, brushing them aside to find one of her bare shoulders. He gave her a light shove, and her eyes opened.

Shilo peered at her father, eyeing him blearily.

"Shilo," he murmured, gazing at his daughter thoughtfully. He didn't want to leave her...but Nathan was Rotti's pet, his dog to order around. And Nathan always followed orders. He brushed a lock of her hair back from her face affectionately. "Shilo I'm going away for..." Nathan paused, realizing that he wasn't exactly sure of how long he might be away from his precious daughter from. "...awhile. A few days, maybe more. It's...it's for work." He paled for a moment, thinking that this could be the moment that she realized he wasn't really a doctor.

But then, he regained his confidence, and clearing his throat, he continued.

"I'm going to be helping some people...elsewhere. Just for a little while. There's lots of food and things in the house, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

The very tired Shilo staring back at him nodded slowly, as though she weren't sure if this were real or if she were dreaming.

"I'll...I'll call you on the communicator, to make sure you've taken your medicine..." he added, eyes darting nervously around the room. He hated lying to her. It was necessary, and he knew it, but...she looked so much like her mother some days, it was hard.

"'kay Dad," she murmured back, still looking very weary.

He kissed her forehead, and pulled the covers back over her, not wanting her to catch a chill. "Good night, Shilo," Nathan whispered, and he drew the curtains around her bed and left for his own.


End file.
